


Goodbye

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Closure, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: “Aren’t you coming?”“Not this time,” Gideon looked at him sadly, “You know I would follow you anywhere, but this is one journey I can’t take with you. I told you, I just wanted to say goodbye.”





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I needed closure.

_“I will miss you, Gideon. Truly.”_

_“No more than I will miss you…Rip.”_

Rip. Rip, because what else could she call him now? He was no longer her Captain, not since he had left her. He wasn’t the Director since Ms. Sharpe had disgracefully sacked him. And she couldn’t call him Mr. Hunter. Not again, not at a time like this. Not when she was going to lose him all together. So, it was Rip…a term of familiarity, a tone of affection. It was the only proper way left to refer to him anymore.

She looked down at the man with his head in her lap; it wouldn’t be long until he woke up properly. Gideon continued to run her fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him properly. Sure enough, moments later he began stirring, muttering as he always did whenever it was too early to wake up. Gideon almost laughed at the innocence of it all.

“Shh, you’re alright,” Gideon cooed softly, “I’m here, Rip.” Still Rip. She rather liked the way his name sounded. Never before had she the courage to say it aloud.

Rip groaned and lifted his head, eying her blearily. “Gideon?” he looked around the room in confusion, “I – I don’t understand – how – I was-”

“It’s alright, it’s alright,” Gideon calmed him, “You might feel a bit out of sorts right now.”

“A bit?” Rip said sarcastically, “I don’t understand. The time drive – I shouldn’t be – how did I survive?” Gideon looked away, unable to answer. Rip felt as though the air had been knocked out of him. “I didn’t,” he surmised, “This isn’t actually my parlour, is it?”

“No,” Gideon confirmed looking around with him, “It’s not.”

He dragged his hands over his face, “I suppose that explains why you’re human. None of this is real, is it?”

“Depends on your definition of reality.”

“It’s in my mind – or – or your matrix. Or something!”

“Or something,” Gideon agreed. “Think of it as the in-between.”

“In-between what?”

“The worlds, the times. Between everything. I believe some humans call it Limbo.”

“Limbo,” Rip spat, “I’m dead.” Gideon looked down again. Rip sighed, “You know I don’t particularly believe in a higher power.” If there were, surely they wouldn’t have let his little boy die. To lose his wife and son, over and over. But there had been a glimmer of hope in his last moments, where he thought, perhaps, he might see them again. Apparently, he was wrong about that too.

“Neither do I,” Gideon said, “But circumstances are different in my case. I don’t know what comes next for you. But you do have a next.”

It seemed even death couldn’t buy him quiet reprieve.

He got up slowly, ignoring Gideon’s protests and looked around his parlour – or rather the place that resembled his parlour. He turned and took in the woman sitting on the sofa, “Are you real?”

“Meaning?”

“I mean, you’re my Gideon aren’t you? The real one, not just…not just some made-up version in my head,” Rip trailed off.

Gideon got up and held his hand in hers, “Yes, I’m real.”

“How?”

“This place doesn’t exactly exist, anywhere. Not in time or space, so it’s the only place that I do exist, in some form,” Gideon explained.

“What, and I’m just supposed to stay here? For eternity?” Rip grumbled as he pulled away and glared at the room.

“Would that really be so bad? Being stuck with me forever?” Gideon whispered.

Rip turned back to her, an apology written on his face. He cupped her cheek, “No, of course not. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know,” Gideon said softly. If these were her last moments with him, the last thing she wanted was to fight with him.

“So, are you here to bring me back?” Rip smiled affectionately. He should have known Gideon would have been too stubborn to let him go.

“Not this time, my dear Captain,” Gideon’s hands wandered from his shoulders, down his shirt, memorizing him one last time. She would always have a clear image of him and his voice. But touching him, that was not an opportunity she often got. And if this was the last time… “I just wanted to say goodbye. Properly.”

“Goodbye?” Rip choked on the word. He didn’t want to, it was why his last words to her were that he would miss her. Anything more would have been too much for him to handle. He had only been able to hold on for so long without his family. And those last five years, apart from Gideon and the Legends, it had broken him more than he realized without her constant support. “But you wouldn’t-”

“And nor do I want to!” Gideon insisted, “Do you think I wouldn’t try if there was some possibility of having you back? But there was nothing left, nothing to salvage. Not even I can make something out of nothing.” There was no body for his soul to return to. Everything had been destroyed.

“So, this is it?”

“Yes, I’m afraid so, Rip.”

“You never used to call me Rip,” he said with a wry smile, “No matter how hard I tried to get you to. Took dying to get you to change your ways, ever so stubborn you are.”

“Like you’re any better,” Gideon couldn’t help but banter along. She knew he was stalling, that she was stalling. But Gideon didn’t care.

“Perhaps not,” Rip agreed. He cleared his throat, “So, how are the Legends doing?”

“Good, good. They’re good. Defeated Mallus,” Gideon offered.

“Good, they’re safe. So my plan worked,” Rip nodded.

“Yes.”

“And – and how are you,” Rip put a hand on her arm.

Gideon stared at it before looking back at his face, “You’re gone. For good this time. How do you think I am?”

“I think you’ll still try and fulfill my dying wishes when I ask you to take care of the Legends?”

“As you wish,” Gideon murmured.

“Gideon,” Rip said sharply, “I mean it. They need you, alright? You can’t just emergency shutdown and refuse to come back online.”

“What’s the point?”

“Because I need you to. Please? As your Cap – as your friend, I’m asking you. Please,” Rip begged her. He couldn’t have her death on his hands. Not when he was responsible for so much grief and misery already.

Gideon looked to the ceiling but Rip still caught the light sheen in her eyes. He didn’t think that was possible. “Fine,” she agreed, her voice just barely breaking. She was nothing if not self-controlled.

“Good, thank you. And Gideon?”

“What?”

He chuckled at her huffy tone, “Take care of yourself. Please.” Even before the Legends, Gideon came first.

She nodded, “Fine.”

“Right, good,” Rip nodded to himself. He looked around again, “So how do I…move on? I mean, are you here to guide me?”

“No, I’m afraid not.”

“So, alone then,” Rip said bitterly. He would have liked it if his oldest friend were to see him off. “Alone again.”

“Never,” Gideon smiled, “I said I wouldn’t be the one to guide you, because someone else has that honor. They’re just running a little late.”

Rip frowned at her, trying to make sense of her words when suddenly the entry to the bridge was no longer that, but a portal. Rip lost his breath when he saw who walked through.

“Daddy!”

“Jonas,” Rip breathed as his son wrapped his arms around him, “Jonas, Jonas, Jonas. You’re here.” He held his son close, not ready to let go ever again.

“What, you’re not happy to see me?”

“Miranda,” Rip looked up and saw his wife smiling at him. “Oh, thank goodness.” He brought them both in for a hug, his family, safe at last in his arms.

“We missed you,” Miranda said, “Very much.”

“I missed you more. More than you can imagine,” Rip said. It had been a long five years for him, but they looked exactly the same, just as he remembered them. Jonas squirmed out of their grasp making Miranda laugh.

“Ah, I haven’t seen him in years and that’s the greeting I get,” Rip joked.

“It’s been years for you?” Miranda asked, “It’s not the same where we are. Time is…it’s different.”

“It’s so good to see you,” Rip cradled her face.

“And you,” Miranda agreed before leaning up to kiss him properly. Rip happily obliged, relishing his reunion with his wife. When she pulled away, Miranda whispered, “I know it was hard on you, without us. But we are so proud of you.”

“I couldn’t save you,” Rip’s voice broke, “There is nothing to be proud of.”

“There is everything, Rip,” Miranda chided, “You might not have saved us, but you stopped Savage. You saved countless other people and families. You put the good of the world over your own happiness. It takes a very special kind of man to do that.”

“It was so hard without you and Jonas,” Rip turned away to look at his son who seemed to be in intense discussion with Gideon.

“Well, we’re here now,” Miranda squeezed his hand and made him look back at her. “And this time, you’re coming with us.”

“I was hoping to see you again,” Rip admitted.

“I know. And I was hoping it wouldn’t be this quickly,” Miranda responded.

“I’m sorry.” For disappointing her, for failing her, for not living up to her expectations.

“Never be sorry. It might have been quicker than I expected, but I can’t deny that I am so happy to be reunited with you, Rip. I love you.”

“I love you too, so much,” Rip said before kissing her again.

“And love is everything,” Miranda said as they broke apart again.

“You are everything,” Rip whispered. He turned back and held out an arm for his son, “You and Jonas both.” His son ran over and hugged him; Rip easily took his wife and son in his arms again. “I couldn’t ask for anything more,” he kissed Jonas’ forehead.

“We missed you,” Jonas told him.

“And I missed you more,” Rip said, squeezing him extra tight.

Miranda laughed at them, “My boys. Daddy gets to come home with us now, Jonas.”

“Yay,” Jonas cheered.

Miranda looked at Gideon, “Thank you, for looking after him.”

“Always,” Gideon smiled back.

“Ready to go?” Miranda asked Rip.

“With the two of you? I’d go anywhere,” Rip answered honestly. Miranda smiled and took his hand, leading him towards the portal. Rip took a step forward before turning back to Gideon. He frowned when he saw her still sitting on the sofa, “Aren’t you coming?”

“Not this time,” Gideon looked at him sadly, “You know I would follow you anywhere, but this is one journey I can’t take with you. I told you, I just wanted to say goodbye.”

Rip dropped Miranda’s hand and stepped towards Gideon. “Yeah, but you,” Rip swallowed, “You’ve always been there for me.”

Gideon stood up and walked up to him, “Yes, but now you don’t need me anymore, Rip.”

Rip looked at his family where Miranda surreptitiously turned away to give them some privacy. He looked back at Gideon, “But I don’t want to-” he cut himself off unable to think about it. He didn’t want to say goodbye to his best friend. “This is it,” he realized. It seemed so much more final than when he had taken the time drive out. Then when she had first mentioned goodbyes.

“Yes.”

Rip cupped her face and noticed the shine in her eyes, but not a single tear escaped. “I’m going to miss you most. You’re my best friend, Gideon. And – and so much more than that,” Rip admitted.

“Yes, well, I’ve never made my feelings for you a secret,” Gideon said.

“No, you certainly haven’t,” Rip smiled sadly. If he only had more time… “Will – am I ever going to see you again?”

“No, no, I don’t think so,” Gideon shook her head, “Limbo is the only place I can exist. And it’s a onetime trip that way.” One trip she could never take herself.

Rip looked back at Miranda, who smiled and nodded at him before looking away. He turned back to Gideon. “Okay, then, I need you to know,” he tangled his fingers in the back of her hair, “I love you too.” Then he leaned down and kissed her one last time. He held her in his arms after pulling back, “I’m going to miss you so much.” Even with his family back at his side, there would always be a piece of his heart missing, with Gideon.

“And I’ll miss you more,” Gideon promised as she took a step back. She put his hands on his shoulders and tried her best to look happy, “That portal won’t stay open forever, not even for the great Rip Hunter.”

“We could just stay here forever,” Rip only half-jokingly offered, “Wouldn’t be that bad, would it?”

“No, it wouldn’t,” Gideon said softly. She would gladly spend eternity with him, but would never get the chance. “Go now, your family is waiting for you.”

“And the other half of my family will be here,” Rip said. He squeezed her hand and brought it to his lips, “Take care of yourself, Gideon. Don’t miss me too much.”

“I will always miss you, Rip,” Gideon said truthfully.

“I know, but be better than me. Don’t stop living for me,” Rip begged her, “Please.”

“You have to go,” Gideon repeated without a straight answer.

“Rip,” Miranda called softly, “She’s right. I’m sorry.”

Rip nodded and stepped back, dropping Gideon’s hands but keeping his eyes on her. “Okay then, this is it.” He swallowed, ignoring how his eyesight blurred and wiped at his eyes. “Goodbye, old friend,” he whispered brokenly.

Gideon watched as he turned around, joining hands with Miranda on one side and Jonas on the other. Together with his family, they stepped through the portal. Gideon stared as the portal swirled and disappeared out of existence, taking her family and leaving her alone again. She wiped the tears off her cheeks as another sob racked through her body.

“Goodbye, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may at some point write a companion piece for this...


End file.
